furry_pawsfandomcom-20200214-history
FP-Forum:FP's Judge Makeover Contest 2: the Results Part I
Please see THIS contest thread to see what these are the results of if you're confused! :) --------------------------------------------------------------- Well after taking many weeks out of her busy schedule to fill in forms, explore the historical archives and invent various but strangely favourable items of fiction, Doris Tupperware is finally satisfied. Close work with FP's very own personality transformation team has been successful, and stage one of her makeover is complete! She is now itching to have some plastic surgery to match. The Winner by M.ack (#412576)! Doris Tupperware is a friendly senior lady with bright eyes and a petite nose, and has a sweet-as-a-sugar-cookie personality. Although commonly known for her tactful trick show opinions, she is also known for her lovely baking skills, which could explain her profound approval of "Flip the Cookie". She finds "Roll Over" to be as distasteful as a burnt Snickerdoodle, but is gracious enough to award all her show participators with delectable homemade dog biscuits. Hurrah! And although they don't win anything, here's a sneak peek at Joint Second Place! By L (#872076) Doris Tupperware has an eye for dexterity. She loves the flashy side of the show ring and nothing thrills her like a stunt involving a prop. That's why she loves flip the cookie and dislikes roll over--a star should not grovel on the floor! A star should shine as nothing else can. Doris herself has been shining from behind the judges' panel since she joined, and she has never loved life more! By Moshu (#790969) Doris Tupperware, a pleasantly amiable woman, grew up on the Galapagos Islands with a pet Iguana, “Greg,” an Australian Shepherd named “George” and a copper-colored goldfish, affectionately referred to as, "David Copperfield.” With an affinity for Snickerdoodles, Doris has inspired many trainers to teach their dog the “Flip the Cookie” trick. In addition to judging, Doris also enjoys writing cookie recipe books and Iguana-training classes. Honourable Mentions go to.... Glori (#87268) The most friendly soul a canine could meet, Doris Tupperware loves the world and everything in it. Her two passions are dogs and cooking. Nothing makes her happier than seeing her favorite animal flip the cookie! To her, it is poetry in motion. The one thing she dislikes in a show is seeing a dog roll over--it reminds her too much of getting a belly ache from overeating. Silence (#435045) Doris Tupperware is a top-notch trickster judge. She holds a stiff upper lip and believes that the 'roll over' trick is beneath her. She prefers to watch dogs 'flip the cookie' as she sips her morning espresso in the judge's booth. Doris is a firm believer in cleanliness and perfection, and she never goes anywhere without her patented UV germ-killing light in her purse. Midnight (#635160) Doris Tupperware is quite a lovely lady. No one is sure of her age, but it’s best to tell her that she doesn’t look a day over 20. Doris adores cookies, which is most likely why she likes the trick,”flip the cookie”. However, she doesn’t exactly roll out of her chair when it comes to the trick “roll over”. Although her last name is misleading, she isn’t married to a plastic container. Many thanks to our judges: Auxatia #801051, Celiliah #25385, Izzy #870147, Eskwa #21602, Comett #7676, Dyr #8943, Geisha #395011, Carly #7970 and Red Roses #559548 for all their hard work and dedication in judging this contest! The next part of this contest is the Art Contest, which can now be found HERE. Good luck to all those entering!!